odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Winterhorn Ridge
Winterhorn Ridge is the icy western mountain of Erion, and is home to the remaining members of the Dragon race as well as a number of Ice Trolls and Griffons. Revenants, people who have lost their identity and humanity to the curse of the Belderiver, also drift throughout the region. It is so very, very cold that the player will slowly take damage unless a Warmer potion is drunk or an Iceproof Charm is worn. Though no country lays claim to it, it is frequently patrolled by the Valkyrie of Ragnanival. An Aurora can be seen on the World Map and also in the background, always shining everywhere except the very top of the mountain, where the boss is fought above the clouds. The Netherworld is the first circle in the upper left corner on the map to the right while Winterhorn Ridge is just below it. The Volkenon Lava Pits are located in the circle in the lower right corner. History 'Book 1: Valkyrie' After wrestling with her conscience, Gwendolyn storms the mountain to rescue her half-sister Velvet from execution, even though she knows that the action will brand her as a traitor and a law-breaker. Wagner, the dragon Velvet is to be sacrificed to, is nowhere to be found and General Brigan grows impatient enough to try to kill Velvet himself. Gwendolyn swoops in just in time to hear Brigan admit that he was going to kill Velvet, reveal to the people of Ragnanival that she was King Odin's daughter, and frame him for the murder, which would cause the people to wonder whether a man who would personally kill his own daughter was fit to be king, paving the way for Brigan to usurp the throne. Gwendolyn is furious and engages Brigan in battle, eventually killing him. She unties Velvet and urges her to flee while she distracts everyone else. As the two make their way down the mountain, they encounter Odin and a couple beserkers. Though it causes him pain, he cannot risk his authority as a king in front of his subjects and help his daughters in any way. Gwendolyn clearly calls herself a traitor in front of the subjects, who claim their princess has gone mad. Velvet wants to stay and defend her half-sister, but knows she has no choice but to run away from the mountains. 'Book 2: The Pooka Prince' Prince Cornelius is advised by the sorceror Urzur to travel to Winterhorn Ridge in order to seek out the wise dragon Hindel to ask about the Pooka Curse. Waiting at the summit is not Hindel, who alas, has been killed by Oswald , but an enraged Wagner. Wagner, grieving his friend's ignoble death by a psypher crystal, is furious to see Cornelius wielding a crystal sword and attacks him. Cornelius uses the blade to subdue the great dragon, and although he has the opportunity, he does not deliver the deathblow. Wagner is humiliated to have been spared, but senses the Prince's true nature and responds ("Just this once") with compassion. He explains what he knows about the Pooka Curse and takes Cornelius to the Valentine ruins so that he may find and seek help from the other Pookas. 'Book 3: Fairy Land' Just after the Vanir civil war, when things are returning to normal, Wagner suddenly attacks the Fairy Palace. He demands that the Fairies deliver Oswald to him so that he may suffer punishment for killing Hindel. Mercedes tries to explain that Oswald has been killed, but Wagner refuses to believe her and gives her an indeterminate amount of time to bring Oswald to the summit of Winterhorn Ridge, or else he'll set Ringford ablaze. After the dragon leaves, Mercedes decides to scale Winterhorn herself to try to explain again that Oswald is dead and therefor cannot be summoned anywhere. Once she is again face-to-face with Wagner, the Lord of the Sky again refuses to believe that such a tiny fairy could kill the fearsome dragon-slayer. He attacks her to test whether she really is strong enough to have defeated Oswald, and is soon convinced of her power. She tells Wagner that she will only use her psypher bow to defeat Odin, a statement which satisfies Wagner as he believes that psypher-wielders should destroy one another. After he flies away, Mercedes discovers that Frog has followed her up the mountain to make sure she was safe, but as his amphibious body is not built for such cold, he collapses to Mercedes's great concern. 'Book 4: The Black Sword' As Hindel had foreseen, the Shadow Knight from the Fairy Kingdom, Oswald, was sent by his adoptive father Melvin to slay the wise dragon in order to prove the Belderiver 's power to Queen Elfaria. Hindel fights Oswald half-heartedly and accepts his defeat willingly. He tells Oswald that his true father was a man named Edgar, but the Shadow Knight cares little for the information. Hindel's last words are "Do not forget that... when the time comes... Shadow Master who threatens the darkness... seek the bird. That shall be your destiny." Much later, Odin requests Oswald to kill the dragon Wagner. He offers Oswald Gwendolyn's psypher and even a whole castle as a reward, but only when he agrees to give Oswald his sleeping daughter's hand in marriage does the Shadow Knight agree (though Odin does not let his future son-in-law know that what he really wants is the ring of Titrel, which is kept in Wagner's stomach). Oswald scales the great mountain and calls out to Wagner, taunting the short-tempered dragon by calling him a lizard. Wagner fights this most hated foe mercilessly, ravenous with revenge over his friend's death, but is ultimately killed. Odin finds the ring just before Odin arrives. Odin attempts to take the ring by force, but Oswald says he will fight him to the death. Knowing how powerful Oswald is, the Demon Lord relents. He tells Oswald that all he need do to wake Gwendolyn is kiss her, and then her forced, undying love will be his. 'Book 5: Fate' Velvet, thinking about her mother's prediction of a curse and death that will befall her and her brother, seeks answers to her destiny. She climbs Winterhorn to speak with Hindel, the wisest of dragons who can see into the future. He is reluctant to look into the future since so many misinterpret his words, but he does tell Velvet that fate may be "redirected". He advises her to return to the mountain to speak with Wagner, as he himself will be dead by that point. He tells Velvet that very soon, the Shadow Knight from the Fairy Kingdom will come to slay him. Velvet is horrified, but Hindel asks her to please not interfere. Enemies and Bosses There are a variety of icy creatures that call Winterhorn Ridge home: *Griffons are large flying creatures with the top half of an eagle and the lower half of a dark humanoid lion. They attack by shooting three of their sharp orange-brown feathers as projectiles and diving in a manner similar to the Valkyries. *Ice Trolls resemble small spiky snowballs that bounce and roll all over the place. They can curl up into a ball to shield themselves and attack by knocking their spiky selves into the player. *Yetis are larger versions of the Ice Trolls with icicles dripping from their noses. They can burrow into the ground and pop out closer to the player and attack by delivering powerful punches, throwing snowman heads, and can even freeze the player by breathing on them. *Ice Spirits are fragile, malevolent snowflakes that will attempt to bump into and freeze the player. They will immediately shatter on impact, but will yield no phozons unless the player attacks them with their psypher. If the player stays away from the ice spirits, they will drift to the ground and shatter themselves.\ *The usual sub-boss is a Revenant . These shadowy creatures were once elite Fairy soldiers that tried to wield the Belderiver. Unfortunately, the cursed weapon destroyed their humanity, leaving them naught but mindless shades. They will not appear until the player runs past them, making it possible to waste countless minutes waiting for them to show up. They attack by breathing out ice spirits and striking upwards with their hands. They can also cause a pinkish red magical field to surround the player. Once they have appeared, they can fade and re-emerge nearer to the player. *Almost always, the Winterhorn Ridge Boss is the dragon Wagner , Lord of the Skies. Not only can Wagner fly and breathe fire, he can also cause ice and fire spirits to appear along with powerful mini-tornadoes of air. Oddly, it is possible to stand on Wagner's head and attack him from there, but beware, he will occasionally slam into and skid along the ground which will result in a great deal of damage. *Gwendolyn will also encounter Beserkers and Valkyries and fight General Brigan as a boss, and Velvet will occasionally run across Goblins . Armageddon Trivia *Winterhorn is possibly based off of Niflheim, the land of cold and fog. It is covered with heavy snow and ice all the time, and is said to be one of the two kingdoms to have created the world. *Turny Mandragoras are most frequently found in the mountains. *Very rarely, a troll or yeti will drop a chest containing a troll molar, a highly valuable item used to make the special potions Gold, Juggler, Quick-Grow, and Zero Timer. Category:Locations